criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Lola Vallez
Lola Vallez was one of the suspects in The Scent of Death (Case #44), One Wedding and a Funeral (Case #47) and It All Ends Here (Case #51). Profile Lola is a 30 year old brown-eyed, blonde-haired woman who wears a corn-colored dress and a golden heart necklace. In The Scent of Death, it is discovered that Lola has manicured hands, wears pantyhose, and uses hair removal cream. In One Wedding and a Funeral, she has an oil stain on her wedding dress and it is discovered that Lola wears contact lenses. In It All Ends Here, she wears her casual clothes with an "I VOTED" badge on her left breast and it is discovered that Lola handles guns and is left-handed. Role in Case(s) Lola is a famous diva singer. The Scent of Death In The Scent of Death, Lola was called into the investigation when the team found an erotic photo of her on the rooftop of Buxton's Britches where Hank Buxton was found murdered. Lola told the team that Hank wanted to meet up with her at the crime scene albeit confirming that she had a Friendnet affair with Hank much to Kerry Ann's disapproval, but Lola claimed pictures of herself younger were intended to make Hank happy. The team told Lola that Hank was murdered at that scene, and at that point started to suspect Lola of the murder. Lola was interrogated again, after Hank's wife Kerry Ann came to attack her. She said Hank was blackmailing her because he wanted Lola to be his cover girl for the latest Love Your Leaks promotion, a feat Lola didn't want to have since she suspected this move would hurt her music career. Lola also said that she asked for help from Zack Holden so he could delete Hank's pictures of her on Hank's Friendnet account. Zack said that Lola told him that the pictures were fake, which when the team told them that it was from 10 years ago, and authentic. Lola was found innocent for the first time after Peggy Buxton was found guilty of Hank's death. Ramirez then admitted to the team that he was a fan of Lola Vallez and that he wanted to meet a famous singer during Lola's leg of the Additional Investigation to study how Lola became successful. One Wedding and a Funeral Lola was supposed to marry Walter Fairbanks but her dreams of marriage ended when her groom died in a plane crash. Immediately after the tragedy, the team approached Lola regarding about the plane crash but at the expense of enraging Lola's brother Esteban Vallez in the scene of the crime. Lola lambasted Esteban for not liking Walter and for forcing her to invite him to her wedding since she had no choice--an argument that made the team interrogate Esteban right away. When the police gathered enough evidence to prove her brother guilty of the premeditated plane crash that killed Walter, Lola's life would be forever scarred by Esteban's atrocity. It was possible that Lola wanted to marry Walter in order to escape poor treatment from her family. It All Ends Here After Adam Bentley was assassinated in the Red Party's office, the team didn't hesitate to bring Lola into the investigation for a third time. Lola was also chosen to announce the winner of the elections. Trivia *Back in Under the Knife, Alan Cardwell's marriage to Sarah Cardwell was strained due to an affair with Samantha Warner. Because Kerry Ann Buxton disapproved Hank's admiration of Lola, the marriage between the Buxtons got complicated, but the similarities end here due to the nature of the crime in Case #44. *She, Ginger, Rachel Priest, Margaret Littlewood, Gertrude Piccadilly, James Savage, Irma Anderson and Serena Johnson are the only suspects who give you the same reward (burger) in two of their appearances in the Additional Investigation. *She is one of the suspects who appeared in three cases. Case Appearances *The Scent of Death (Case #44) *Drive, Swing, Die (Case #46; mentioned after completing Additional Investigation) *One Wedding and a Funeral (Case #47) *Good Girls Don't Die (Case #48; mentioned) *It All Ends Here (Case #51) 44-lolavallez.png|Lola, as she appeared in The Scent of Death (Case #44). Lola92.png|Lola, as she appeared in One Wedding and a Funeral (Case #47). Lolaview51.png|Lola, as she appeared in It All Ends Here (Case #51). 44sexyphoto.png|The photo of Lola which was found on Buxton Britches Rooftop. 44photoshoot.png|Lola's test shoot photo. singersposter.png|The result of the examination which confirmed that the person on the photo found on Buxton Britches Rooftop was Lola. WF&LV.png|Lola and her fiancé, Walter Fairbanks. Tabloid Magazine0.png|A magazine which had a photo of Lola on its cover. Magazine.png|A magazine of Lola in Good Girls Don't Die (Case #48). Lolaannouncingthenewmayor.png|Lola, announcing the winner of the elections in Case #51. Lola'sphoto.png|A photo Lola sent to Zack Holden in It All Ends Here with the text, "Get rid of him for me and I'll show you more..." OG SUS 44 602.png OG_SUS_47_601.png OG_SUS_51_604.png 1377199_328053364013828_1156372001_n.jpg 480341_361969723955525_641294354_n.jpg Category:Suspects Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters